User blog:Reignic3/Dwasberg vs Loygcock
Based on the Director Royale; Introductions aren't ever really necessary. My first & probably only battle, ye. & it wont let me code in like half the links so whatever DWAS - Steven Speilberg Loygan - Alfred Hitchcock J1Coupe <3 - Quentin Tarantino Meatholl - Stanley Kubrick TheMindOfMe - Michael Bay DWAS Picture a fgt sitting next to a computer Learning from ur mistakes to become a much better staff member Now picture a period of soon to come inactivity Which can bust a nut over your shitty mind of un-creativity Try to duel with me Loygie, you must be Carlos I’ll bring back Four to show the wiki you're So No's! I’m always so on top of my game, I get the badges, yo My fanbase is in the comments, yo, waitin’ for me to hurt ya bro! I rock the Academy and the ERB You rock as many heals as that schlep TheMindOfMe! Next time youre filling up those messages with ‘I'm wet’ and ‘ur ghey’ Check the Hurt/Heal ; see me on my way to the lap of victory! I produce nearly nothing and they say I don't suck You produce Crap Battles , that make us all go "What the Fuck? " Maybe next time I'm promoted you'll be a bit more gracious Now kiss my big dwASS and just smeel in the greatness! Loyg That was a close encounter with the suit kind But there won't be a damn promotion this time Half your bitches should go to MindOfMe Now brace yourself as I record you in Shitstory! I'm the admin, of respect so direct No defense against Shulk once he objects! My skills enormous orchestrate such wet performance You're more horrible than the people who heal you; such abhorrence Fgt! Choir boys and sex toys to stir the chat around, I squeeze comments out of viewers with the sight of my crown! I'm the best active-admin ever take the title from a Captain Tarnish suits and haunt you like the ban that's gonna happen J1Coupe Ugh! Give me some Advil --- this hangover’s killing me Loygay, I’ll demote your ass right now even without my enteryr key! You no life; there’s only one chat I know where you’ll be And I’ve seen less typos in my drunken scrapped ERVG You tried to fight against the trolls but couldn’t do that The spammers wouldn’t listen to you because you’re too phat Look it up, it’s a true fact. Wikia that! Now allow me to attack DudeWithNoSack Due to your entry to Unofficial Tourney, a failure is what I label you It looked like some sellout blog post MindOfMe would do Ask anybody, “who’s your favorite ERB esé?” No one’s gonna say “What’s his name from DWAS Day ?” Battles that I write ain’t the...simplest (cna! ) When I grip keyboards you need to...witness (fufk! ) JCoupey is the wikia’s…slickest! One badass Korean from the graphics to the penis Meatholl Slickest is a powerful word, but there’s no reason to use it Unless you’re doing something to prove it, then there’s really nothing to it Everything I claim to do is visionary Every single little quarrel ending how I want to end it Do another fight and get it right, I’ll start up drama a hundred times I’ll MAKE you learn to love me, I’M MEATHOLL! Drop all your admin rhymes. Like Clarinet, I’ll ruin all your careers! Beat DWAS back to the color purple! Parody Thing was the biggest waste of space on the wiki since Mind’s garble! TheMindOfMe That’s enough! I’ve had it up to here with all of you! Why don’t I come down there and show you what a true user can do! I swoop low like iSmack , no need for socks cause I work solo If there’s one thing I learned about you all it’s about being MOTHERFUCKING FUNNY I make the top blogs yo , cuz I’m MOTHERFUCKING FUNNY Even make Scraw laugh at me, yo, MOTHERFUCKING FUNNY I set up blogs and type stupid comments because I’m so “funny” Fell to the bottom, now I got them hiatus made of fuckin’ funny I ain’t got that staff funny, but I don’t give a fuck Take your hate to the bank, and I fap with my nuts I make the people laugh their asses off, while the hater’s say I’m arrogant Got no time to read comments, while I’m replying to them anyways! Got that porn from above, and the skills of a beginner! When it comes to blowin’ up, the regular user is the winner! Who won? DWAS Loyg Coupe Meat Mind Category:Blog posts